The invention relates to a device for determining an angular position of parts of a convertible roof which can be swiveled against one another.
A flexibly constructed convertible roof has a supporting structure with links, which can be swiveled relative one another in the side region of the roof and of which one may be immobile with regard to the body of the vehicle or both of which may be movable with respect to the body of the vehicle. Mechanical links or similar control or driving agents, by means of which the roof can be opened or closed, are also disposed in the side region of a roof, which comprises partially or completely rigid roof parts.
It is desirable to determine the instantaneous position of the roof in its opening and closing movement or also in its end position, in order to obtain input data for exact course of control of the roof movement by means of this information. By these means, an exact synchronization of the driving mechanisms, assigned to the sides of the vehicle, can be accomplished. By means of the input data, the course of motion can be adjusted instead of strictly controlled. For this purpose, the determination of the angular position of parts of a roof, which can be swiveled against one another, is known.
Especially in the case of textile convertible roofs, the links supporting the folding roof may twist, so that there are not only strictly swiveling motions of these links with respect to one another, but also components of motion, acting transversely thereto during the opening and closing of the roof. As a result, it is more difficult to dispose angle-measuring instruments, which are connected at one end with one link and at the other end with the link, which can be swiveled with respect to the first link. The mutually moving parts may tilt and the electrically conducting annular contact surface of a variable potentiometer, for example, may be damaged. Moreover, the accuracy of the measurement is affected. It is an object of the invention to provide an improvement thereof.
The present invention provides a detecting device wherein mobility of a connection between a folding top part and and a controller member or a housing is effected such that interfering moving components of pivotable parts of the folding top can be intercepted without affecting the device.
When a variable potentiometer is used to measure an angular position, an inexpensive detection possibility is created, which can be realized with standard, serial components.
If a cantilever arm extends particularly advantageously from the housing as well as from a controller member in the direction of the folding top link, the latter can be connected simply at its outwardly pointing end with the link.
Particularly advantageously for the accuracy of the measurement and for the mechanically secure holding of the detection instrument, one connection is constructed movably and another (the housing or the controller member) is constructed immovably.
To compensate for tolerances, it is particularly advantageous if the connection is movable in the longitudinal extent of the pivotable part and transversely to the plane of pivoting. This can be realized easily, for example, over a peg, which can be guided in a sliding-blockguide.
Further advantages and details arise out of an example of the object of the invention which is described in the following and shown in the accompanying drawings.